Awesome Revelations
by Koldoon
Summary: A sequel story to "Quiet Confessions". After unknowingly confessing his feelings to America while he was ill,Prussia slowly begins to realize that the young nation may indeed return the same feelings for him. WARNING Yaoi and possible fluff/mature. PruAme
1. Chapter 1

This story is a follow up of my one shot "Quiet Confessions" (Please read first to understand some references made,but it's not necessary :3) I'm not sure how long this particular story will be, kind of just going along with it, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

A week had passed since America's full recovery from his cold. The world summit meetings went on just as normally as they had before. Of course, Prussia was unable to be a representative at any of these due to his nation's dissolution, but he usually hung out in the hallways every now and then, or would even sit in on the meetings just to hear what was going on. It was a particularly hot day in July, just a few days after America's Independence Day. Prussia had smiled to himself that day, reminiscing in memories of training the young nation. It was during these training sessions that Prussia's feelings had begun to grow. But ever since the end of the war, he had not been able to be as close as he truly wanted to be to America. Now, he could only sit back and watch as America and England continued their obvious relationship together.

"Alright, we will discuss the issue in next week's meeting. You're dismissed." Prussia jolted from his daydreaming at the sound of his little brother's booming voice.

"It's about time! I'm starving! C'mon, England!", America sprang up and hooked his arm around England's.

"Ah, you twit, I can easily get up myself!", he responded back with an annoyed look gracing his features.

The two stood and walked out of the room hand in hand. Prussia felt his heart drop to the floor.

"Bruder?" Germany placed his hand on Prussia's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh...ja ja...just...awesome...", he responded weakly.

Germany sighed through his nose. He had long known of his brother's feelings, and had long known of how much certain sights bothered him. There was nothing he could do to help him though, except perhaps lend an understanding ear or to offer support and advice.

"Come on bruder...let us return home, maybe have a few glasses of your favorite beer?"

"...okay".

The day ended rather uneventfully. After enjoying a few drinks and watching some television, Prussia decided to update his blog and then hit bed. He stumbled slightly down the stairs. Maybe he had too many drinks? Oh well, if so, the more to help him forget his heartache. He closed his bedroom door behind him and clicked on the light. Prussia's laptop sat already propped open on his desk. He quickly typed in his password and opened the browser.

_** Today was so awesome. Bruder treated me to some really good beer. The meeting was boring, as usual, but I bet my awesome presence kept it going so smoothly. Though the end of the meeting **__**was unawesome because h...**_

Prussia halted in his typing. Did America read his blog? Or England? He couldn't remember, but it's better to be safe than sorry. He deleted the last sentence from the paragraph and submitted the entry. Prussia was just about to close the window and log off when...

***PLING***

The sudden loud noise made him jump. "What the...?"

It was a message in the chat box. From...whose username was this?

Prussia examined it carefully. _XXBurgerHeroXx? "…"_

There was only one person that name could so blatantly belong to. With his heart hammering in his chest, Prussia read the message.

_**Hey, u sure the meeting was so awsome? I thought it was boring 2day. After all, my heroic self didn't talk at all! How is that awsome,huh? U looked kinda bored 2 lol m I rite?**_

He sat and stared at the message for a few minutes, trying to stumble through the misspelled words. America, just randomly messaging him? It didn't really make any sense, but he decided to go along with it. Prussia typed in response:

_**Ja, the meeting was pretty boring. But you have to admit, with my awesome aura, it was so much better! Am I right, or am I right? :D**_

He sat back and waited. A few minutes later, he saw the reply pop up:

_**So much bettr? Well...maybe maybe not. But 4 the record,i;m pretty awsome 2!**_

Prussia couldn't help but laugh to himself. America, as awesome as him? No way! The next hour flew by as the two responded to message after message. Finally, to the point of heads jolted up from nearly nodding off, the two wished each other a good night and logged off. Prussia couldn't help but grin widely as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day passed in a quiet manner. No meetings, no paperwork to be done at that time, just a quiet day at home. Germany had left the house to do some training with Italy and Japan. So it was just him, the dogs, and Gilbird left in the house. The sun was shining brightly, but there was some darker clouds gathering on the horizon. Maybe a storm would move in later that night? It'd give the quiet day a pretty exciting ending, that's for sure.

Around three in the afternoon, Prussia couldn't take it any more. His thoughts kept returning to the online conversation he and America had shared late last night. He had begun to wonder if he was online right now. Prussia darted downstairs and into his room. Yes, he seemed to be online! He quickly typed to him:

_**Hey you, have you been having a good day?**_

Prussia waited. And waited. After about ten minutes had gone by, he was beginning to get antsy. Had America forgotten to log off and would not reply until later? Was he mad at Prussia for some reason? Normally, such a thing wouldn't have bothered him, but because it was America, it was really beginning to irk him. Maybe another message to get his attention? Maybe he hadn't heard the message alert? He decided to try again:

_**Are you even online? Hahah**_

He added the laugh at the end so that his seriousness wasn't showing through, but Prussia's anxiety was beginning to get the better of him. He decided to run upstairs for a drink. Anything to help calm his nerves. He stomped up from his basement room to grab an ice cold beer from the refrigerator. At that moment, Germany entered through the front door with Italy trailing behind.

"Oi, West! You're home early!"

"Ja, looks like a bad storm is heading in. Japan decided to head home,but Italy..."

The smaller man was clutching tightly to the back of the German's shirt, whimpering slightly at the low rumbling that filled the still air. A slight wind had begun to tug at the trees, whistling eerily through the windows. Lightning flashed through the western skies.

"Hmm,seems so. I'll head downstairs and leave you two alone," Prussia winked at his slowly reddening brother and the oblivious Italy and darted downstairs again. After setting his beer down on the desk next to him, Prussia noticed his blog's tab was flashing, indicating he had received a message. He hurriedly clicked on the tab and opened the chat box. A message met his eyes. It was from America:

_**I want to talk to u. it's important**_

Just as Prussia was readying his response in his mind, with his heart pounding against his ribcage, there was an especially loud clap of thunder, and his room was plunged into sudden darkness.

* * *

I think that should be a good spot to leave off for a first chapter. I'm sorry if my writing is a little text heavy with details. I'll try to work on that ^^; I'll try to keep updating at least once a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, updates may just come as I feel like it instead of once a week, cause it's a bit boring here at home. And boredom equals the want to write. You get the idea :) So updates could be anywhere from a day or more. Thank you for any favorites and reviews so far! I didn't think many would read this story of mine o_o I'll probably be adding another one I've been spinning for awhile after this one is finished, it'll have multiple pairings in that one. But enough about that, let's get this show on the road for now. (By the way,you can also find me on deviantart as Hoshikane :D).

* * *

For a good few minutes, Prussia sat in total darkness, still staring at where he believed that the laptop sat. Even the sound of his door opening at the top of the staircase didn't incline him to move. The sound of heavy boots began moving down towards him.

"I think that the storm knocked our power out. I'm going to check the fuse box just in case," floated Germany's voice from the stillness. Prussia heard the sound of metal being pried open. An alarming sound of something glass and metallic hitting the floor met his ears, followed by a string of German curses.

"Ve~? Germany, what does that mean?"

The sudden sound of Italy's voice from somewhere behind his left shoulder made Prussia jump violently and almost proceed to fall out of his chair.

"I-It means nothing, Italy. Go back upstairs."

The sound of a gentle laugh and light footsteps plomping upstairs was then heard.

The sound of glass cracking under boots came from somewhere in the corner.

"Bruder,what was this anyway?"

"Hmm...maybe a beer bottle? Let's just pray it wasn't that fish bowl I was keeping that lizard in," Prussia joked. He wasn't sure if Germany believed the notion of a lizard running around their feet in the darkness.

"Oh...well...it doesn't seem that the problem's a fuse...we'll just have to wait patiently until the power is restored." Germany's voice sounded slightly annoyed, but it was mixed with something else. Prussia grinned as he recognized this tone.

"More 'alone time' with Italy,huh?" He could just picture his brother's face burning bright red, almost enough to light up the darkness.

"N-Nein! Nothing like that!"

"Ah huh...kesesese..."

This seemed to embarrass his brother enough, because the sound of heavy footsteps ascending (very precisely in the case of a scampering reptile, mind you) the stairs quickly met Prussia's ears. After the sound of the door closing ended, Prussia felt blindly in front of him for his laptop. The message that America had sent him kept flashing through his mind. What was this important thing that he needed to talk to him about? He snapped the screen down and decided to head upstairs where there was more light. Scooting his chair back carefully, he cradled the laptop carefully to his chest before feeling around for the stairwell. He felt his cell phone in his pocket vibrate, but he payed no heed to it at the moment. Probably France or Spain complaining of boredom if their power was out as well. He had more pressing matters to take care of first.

The sudden light of the upstairs windows wasn't quite as bright as first anticipated due to dark clouds still hanging in the sky. Germany and Italy were nowhere in sight (had Prussia hit the nail on the head?). He decided to set his laptop up on the kitchen table. Prussia was surprised that the power outage had shut his computer down. He could have sworn he had it plugged in. He tried to power it up again with no results. And then he remembered, he'd lent the power cord to Spain a day before. Prussia cursed his bad luck.

"I hope he's not waiting too long..."

Prussia began to pace back and forth. This was getting to him too much. It could have just been an innocent question about the next meeting or something, or some kind of foreign affair between Germany and him. Yeah,that's probably all it was. It couldn't have been that important...right?

Another vibration from his pocket sent Prussia stumbling slightly. He dug his cell out roughly.

"What no-," he froze mid-sentence.

It was from America.

He flipped the screen up and read the message, his heart quickening more and more.

_**Hey, u ther?**_ _**Rly need to talk with u,super duper important.**_

Prussia's fingers danced over the keyboard:

_**Yeah,I'm here sorry about went out and laptop died. What's wrong?**_

The reply came almost immediately:

_**Actually,wuld it b ok if I called u?**_

Prussia could feel his face flushing already. Call him? Like...talking face to...er...voice to voice? He decided to duck into the laundry room for more privacy,and then replied:

_**Sure,it's alright with me.**_

He waited. And then his phone lit up and buzzed loudly against his hand. Prussia flipped it open clumsily.

"H-Hello? America?"

"Yeah,hiya Prussia!," America's voice had that cheery disposition it normally had, but something was...off.

"S-So,um...w-what's up? You said you had something important to talk to me about?"

"Um...yeah...you see..."

America trailed off, and from the sound of it, his mood completely flipped too.

"Um...America?"

"I...um...had a really bad fight with...," he trailed off again.

"...with England?"

"...yeah..."

Prussia's heart skipped a tiny bit. They had been fighting? But everyone had seen America and England as a perfect couple. Maybe things were not always as they seemed.

"I-I see...," Prussia began carefully. He couldn't mess this up, not a chance like this. "Why were you fighting?"

"Something about...the way I act...I dunno what brought it about,but...I'm scared."

The tone of seriousness behind his words made Prussia's heart stir. He'd never heard him sound like this...never...

"Hey...it's okay. You can't really change who you are to meet someone's expectations, you know. And if he doesn't enjoy that part of you...," Prussia took a deep breath, "then he's really missing out on something...special."

Silence came from the other side. Had he said the wrong thing? Prussia began to panic, raking his brain for things to correct the statement with. And then he heard a gentle chuckle.

"Thanks, Prussia...I really needed that..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well,any time. You can always call the awesome me! You could even...come over and stuff...if you wanted..."

America's tone seemed to pick up. "I'd like that."

The rest of the evening flew by as the two continued to talk, just like the night of their online conversation. After awhile, the lights finally flickered back on and Prussia darted back downstairs, still on the phone.

"Well...I'm really glad you called me,America. I would have been so bored with the power out like that. You'll have to understand that I won't be updating my blog tonight until I can get my power cord back."

"Yeah,I can totally understand! Guess I'll be wishing you a good night then!"

"Y-Yeah...guess so." The notion of their conversation ending, of America's voice no longer echoing in his ear really depressed Prussia.

"Oh...but before you go...hmm..." America seemed to be deciding something on the other line.

Prussia sat rigid. What was he thinking about?

"Uh...America?"

It seemed that he decided against it for now, because America just laughed it off. Prussia's heart sunk a little bit, but not too badly. But as he was about to hang up, he heard America say something quietly.

"What was that? Didn't hear you."

"I said...you're really awesome,Gilbert. Night!" America hung up quickly, much more quickly than it took for those words, not to mention his human name, to register in Prussia's head.

* * *

Okay,a good place to stop. Things will probably really pick up in the next chapter...hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

I think it's time to make a little progress on these two,don't you think? *grin*

Oh,and a quick note, this part isn't against UsxUK,but since that's not the pairing being aimed for,well,yeah. Well,it seems I tend to update every two days or so. I'll try to keep it that consistent. Please enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had passed and another world council meeting was to be conducted for early morning. Prussia would be sitting in on the meeting today, as some issues related to the German economy. He made sure to get up on time and get dressed properly. After all,it'd be the first time he'd be seeing America in person after...hmm...how long has it been? A good while now. He burst open Germany's bedroom door with a strong kick.

"Guten morgen! Rise and shine bruder!" Prussia threw open the curtains and shook his brother in an effort to wake him.

"S-Stop it,Gilbert! It's...," Germany paused and looked at his clock. "It's 4:17 in the morning. We don't have to be up until 6 o'clock." He pulled his covers away from Italy (who had somehow snuck in again) and covered his head.

"But...but West! C'mon! I wanna go noooooow!"

For a good long minute,Germany just stared at him. When did his older brother ever get up earlier than him? Or actually look forward to the long and arduous meetings?

"Since when have you been so excited for world meetings? Go read a book or watch television or...or something,just let me go back to sleep." Germany buried his face in his pillow.

"...fine..." Prussia stomped downstairs and pouted on the couch for a while before becoming unbearably bored. He found some entertainment in a magazine on the coffee table,but it only lasted maybe twenty minutes at the most. The sun finally began to illuminate the sky after what felt like forever. Prussia ran upstairs and woke Germany (and Italy) at the appropriate time. After a quick breakfast, they piled in the car and headed to the conference building.

The meeting was scheduled to begin at nine o'clock. By the time they arrived, it was about twenty 'til. Most of the nations had shown up,except...where was America? Prussia spotted England, but his cheerful companion was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? A bad feeling began to creep through Prussia's chest.

"Mon ami! Here you are!" France suddenly hugged Prussia from behind. "You didn't answer that text message I sent you that night of the power outage. I was so worried!" He snuggled his face into Prussia's back just between the shoulder blades.

"Not now,Francis."

"Eh? Come again? I couldn't quite-"

"I said...not now," Prussia tried to make his tone seem non-threatening, but assertive as well. France seemed to understand and carefully unwrapped his arms from around Prussia's middle.

"I understand, but if you need anyone to talk to,Spain and I are always here. _Au revoir_!" With that,France trotted off to mingle amongst the chatting nations. Prussia decided to apologize later when he wasn't so on edge. It was strange...whenever he became worried for America,his mood would always take a downward spiral. What was he so afraid of? It's not like you could truly lose someone who wasn't yours anyway...

"Alright,I think the majority of us are here,let us begin the meeting!,"Germany announced as everyone pulled out their chairs and sat down. Prussia sat down as well, but his eyes were constantly focused on the door. Maybe something happened? His mind went through what seemed like a million different scenarios throughout the whole meeting. Thankfully he didn't need to speak or answer any important questions,otherwise who knows what would have slipped from his mouth.

After about two hours, the meeting was adjourned temporarily for lunch.

"Come on, _mi amigo, _let us go eat together!" Spain and France approached Prussia, greeting him with warm smiles.

"I...I'm sorry,I'm not feeling especially hungry today...," Prussia placed his head down on the table in an effort to make it seem like he was sick.

"Ah...understood. Would you like us to bring you anything back?," France replied.

"Mmm...maybe just water..."

"V-Very well, we shall return soon." And with that, France and Spain left and headed for the doors.

"He's lovesick," France said when they were safely out of earshot.

"Pardon?"

"Prussia...he is lovesick. He would never turn down the invitation to have a delicious lunch with us, not to mention he wants water instead of beer! Ah, _l'amour_, how you strike us down with such beauty! And especially to the beautiful ones!" France waved his arms in graceful arcs as he continued to spin a poetic description of love. Spain just drowned him out by thinking of what he could have for lunch.

A long sigh escaped from Prussia's mouth. The table was cool against his cheek, but deep in his chest there was a painful burning.

"I hope...he's okay..."

"Who's okay now?"

Prussia's head flew up at the sound of that voice. America stood in the doorway of the conference room. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, and he was a bit pale, but for the most part,he was looking just fine.

"A-America? Where were you? I was worried sick!"

America blinked in confusion. "Why were you so worried?"

Prussia clapped a hand over his mouth. "Uh...well...you know...being as awesome as I am,you have to worry about everyone and,well...j-just...where were you?"

"I was...crying...in the bathroom. It's not very hero-like to cry in front of everyone, ya know."

_Crying?_

"England basically said that...our relationship was a big mistake,er...our...romantic relationship. Because...he said I'm not right for him...and then...he broke up with me."

Prussia froze. England...said all that? He really had the gall to say that to someone like America? For some reason,Prussia felt furious.

"Well then,he doesn't deserve you!," Prussia blurted out suddenly, grabbing America by his shoulders. His crystal blue eyes widen in shock and slight fear. "You're so great, and you're totally awesome! And that's a big deal coming from me! So...so..." Prussia trailed off,realizing he may have said just too much. He removed his hands from America's shoulders. "I-I'm sorry...I..."

"Then...who do you think...does deserve me?"

"Huh?" What was America saying now?

"Prussia...who do you think deserves me?"

"Um...I don't..."

"Yes you do." America's face and voice softened. His next statement paralyzed Prussia even further. "I heard you."

_Heard me? What does he...? He can't mean that time when he was sick? If...if so...then he knew how I felt about him since then? Even now?_

Prussia panicked. "I-I have to go." He turned to bolt for the doors, but America grabbed his wrist with both of his hands.

_Oh crap..._

"Gilbert..." The use of his human name shocked Prussia into staying. What was going on?

"You've cared for me for a long time...and you've seen me for who I am...not someone from the past or something you can change into what you want them to be. It's been this way for a long time...hasn't it? You actually...love...me."

Prussia didn't know whether to reply or not. Finally he simply nodded.

"You know,might sound weird coming from me,but the thought of being with anyone but England scared me. It scared me more than me declaring my independence. But now...I think I finally see where I need to be."

_What did he just say? What's he mean? _Prussia couldn't take it anymore. He spun around and asked, "What do you me-"

His words were cut off by America's lips. He was kissing him with such force that Prussia was being pushed against the table. Before he could truly react though, America pulled back, panting slightly.

"I've loved you too for a long time...and just didn't realize it. I'm sorry..."

Prussia was stunned, his face burning. Finally, he'd had what he'd dreamed of for a long, long time. That sensation of America's lips against his own. But it had ended far too soon for him to truly register it. Only one way to fix that. Prussia gently cupped America's face in his hands and brought him towards his face again. This time their kiss was softer, much more gentle and controlled. America leaned into Prussia's frame, pressing his chest against Prussia's. Prussia wrapped his arms behind America's back, bringing him as close as humanly possible to him. They broke their kiss and stared at each other.

"Am-...Alfred...will you be mine,forever?"

America was silent,and then nodded. "Yes,Gilbert."

* * *

I'm mean,leaving it off at such a place. But I can't spill all the good stuff yet, can I? Sorry if any of it's a bit too cheesy, remember this is my first time writing a fic like this. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it's taken me a bit to update, I've been having some personal issues lately that have left me depressed. But I think writing will help me feel better, so let's get into some fun stuff,shall we? :D MATURE WARNING: mentions of lemon [sexual situations] (it's not really that bad, but just in case. I've heard that they're really beginning to crack down on M rated stories,so anything to avoid it being taken down.)

* * *

It was an especially warm and sunny morning. A light breeze was blowing that day, spraying specks of water from the nearby fountain around in the air. The plaza wasn't super crowded, it had just the right amount of people for such a day. Forecasts hadn't called for any rain that day, so Prussia didn't bother with bringing an umbrella. Though perhaps that may have been alright, just in case? He pondered it a bit. It wasn't too late, he could always run back and...Prussia shook the thought out of his head.

"I'm just being paranoid...but it's true I do have a lot of time still..."

Today he and America had agreed to meet for a date. A date. The very thought had Prussia's heart beating excitedly. He couldn't help but beam at everyone and everything, even to a child who had dropped their ice cream cone on his shoe. He had hoped for this day for such a long time, and now it was finally happening...well, it would be happening in about an hour. In his excitement, Prussia left the house early and had totally miscalculated the distance of their meeting place. But it was alright, gave him time to plan some awesome things to do out. Well, that's what he thought,but...

"Hey,Gilbert!"

America was running towards Prussia from the direction opposite of the fountain. Seems someone else was a bit antsy for their date too.

"Alfred, you're really early," Prussia laughed.

"Well,you have no room to talk dude!"

"Guess not,kesesese...sooo...what shall we do?"

The two stood for a moment in silence, thinking hard about how to start the date off. Both had probably had some sort of preplanned way to begin everything, but neither wanted to be the first to toss out an idea. Finally, America spoke first.

"You know...why don't we just go along with the flow? If we see something that's interesting, we'll do it!"

Why hadn't Prussia thought of this awesome idea? It was so simple and stress-free from keeping to a schedule, which would have been more of Germany's thing anyway.

"Sounds good! Let's go!"

They began to walk towards a large cluster of shops and restaurants. Delicious smells drifted around and laughter filled the air. For some reason, to Prussia, the colors of everyday things seemed ten times brighter. Was it because America was by his side? He concluded that it was, and that he hadn't felt quite this happy in a long time. Just his company and his words were enough to cause such a change. He noticed a couple ahead of them walking hand in hand. Prussia's face flushed as an idea struck him. He reached over and met America's hand. He smiled as he felt their fingers lace together. Prussia glanced over at America only to meet his eyes staring right back. Both of their faces turned a bright shade of scarlet, but smiles broke out between and they just laughed off any awkwardness.

"Hmmm,know what? I'm hungry." America stated suddenly. "Wanna go try a burger?"

"Burger? Sure,why not." Prussia wasn't too particular about food, as long as it tasted pretty good.

They found a fast food restaurant and went inside, both ordering cheeseburgers and a side of fries with drinks. They then sat near the window to enjoy the sunshine as they ate.

"So...the fries are basically potatoes cut into these thin strips and then fried in oil?" Prussia asked while turning a fry over between his fingers.

"Yep,pretty much. They're good, try one!"

Prussia took a cautious bite. America was right, it was pretty good. Not quite like any potatoes he'd had in German cuisine, but still, pretty darn good. The burger,however...

"And this? It's beef you say?"

"Yeah! Haha,it's funny, I'm not used to explaining my food to someone."

"Really? Well then, maybe I'll have you try some German things next time, and then I can explain some of it to you."

For some reason, this made America's smile grow wider. "I'd like that..."

Prussia grinned at his boyfriend and took his first bite out of the cheeseburger. "Hey...this is pretty awesome too!"

"Great! I'd thought you'd like it, Gilbert!" America playfully tossed a fry at Prussia's nose, which just earned a pickle slice being thrown at (and sticking to) America's forehead. Their lunch flew by enjoyably, and after a while they returned to the streets to wander about the plaza again. A pet store caught their eye and they went in to examine all the different species of animals. Prussia looked carefully at the bird supplies, thinking of what kind of things he could get for Gilbird. America insisted at looking at the reptiles ("Because they were just so cool!"). They both spent a good half hour making faces at the different types of fish, each one trying to copy the different species' faces, that is until the shop owner shooed them away for harassing the poor things.

"That was so fun! It's been a while since I've had this much fun!" An hour had passed by alone in the pet shop, but America was bouncing in excitement. Prussia had to laugh to himself. America really looked like he was enjoying himself, and that it was because of just a simple thing they did together. Each moment Prussia was spending with America, the more and more he fell in love with him.

*PLIP*

Prussia blinked a few times. What was that? And then it hit him, quite literally, on the tip of his nose to be precise.

"Oh no..."

It wasn't supposed to rain! Crap, and they were quite a ways from Prussia's house. But maybe if they ran...

"Hey,Alfred! Looks like rain is coming in! Let's head to my house quick,alright?"

"Yeeeaaahhh,good idea." America looked up into the darkening sky and ran towards Prussia.

They bolted down the road towards the house that Prussia and Germany shared. The rain began to pour down heavily, totally soaking their clothes through. At some point their running slowed to walking. After all,if you were already soaked all the way,what's the point of running anymore? But they took the opportunity to kick water from puddles at each other and just have a good time. By the time they had reached Prussia's house, every square inch of them was soaked.

"Here, let's go down to my room, we can change into something dry and warm up a bit," Prussia took America by the hand and led him down the stairs. Gilbird greeted them with a peppy chirp as they stepped down into Prussia's room.

"Alright, my bathroom is off there in the corner. You can hang your clothes over the shower curtain rod. Feel free to take a shower too. Lemme know when you're done and I'll toss in some dry clothes, alright?"

America smiled. "Yeah,I can do that, and thanks."

Prussia chose to lean against the wall next to the door after he grabbed the dry clothes. He smiled to himself as he replayed the day in his head. And then he remembered their kiss. He could feel his face burning as he blushed. Even worse,his mind was beginning to wander to other things...

"Gilbert? I'm done."

America's voice sounding out of the silence caused Prussia to yelp and jump violently. His head had poked out from a crack in the door, his sandy hair damp from the shower head.

"Alfred,you scared me!"

"Did I?" The blonde tried to smother his laughter, but it wasn't very convincing. Ah well, Prussia didn't care. He thrust the pile of clothes through the opening in the door. "Here, put these on. Hopefully they won't be too big or anything."

After Prussia had jumped into the shower himself, the two decided to watch television for a while. Maybe their date could still continue after the rain had stopped, but for now, a little relaxation wasn't a bad idea. America and Prussia plopped on the couch and flipped through the channels, finally settling on some eye catching program. Even though it was interesting, Prussia's thoughts were turning to something a bit more...interesting. He snapped out of his fantasies suddenly. Why did these thoughts make him nervous? After all, he was the awesome Prussia! The one who claimed vital regions throughout history! But maybe...it was because of his feelings for the younger nation? That definitely could be it...

America noticed as Prussia's face turned redder and redder as he went deeper into concentration. Prussia was no longer focused on the show anymore. What had him so afraid to go further anyway? It's not like they were children anymore, or anything like that. And then it hit him. What if America didn't want to have sex with him? Would he lose him? Oh schieße, now he was beginning to panic a little. He really wanted to,but...

"Gilbert? You okay?" America's hand was suddenly over his.

"H-Huh? Oh, y-yeah,I'm okay...j-just..."

"You're stuttering...," America grinned. "Were you thinking of something dirty?"

Prussia felt like his face was on fire. This was unawesome, it was totally unlike him,but when it was Alfred... "N-Nein! I wasn't thinking that at all!" He gave a weak chuckle.

"You weren't? Cause,um...I...was..."

"...you were...?"

"Yeah..."

They both sat in silence, until Prussia burst out into laughter.

"H-Hey, don't laugh!" America pouted.

"S-So, you're telling me...I-I was freaking out over nothing?" Prussia managed to choke out through his chuckles.

"You were freaking out?"

"Yeah! I thought you wouldn't want to do it with with me for some reason!"

"No no,I really...do...," America's face was very serious, but with that shade of red, it was also very cute to Prussia.

"Then...c'mere,Alfred..." Prussia's tone of voice had taken on an entirely different sound, and America liked it. There was just something threaded amongst Prussia's accent that was both enticing yet a bit intimidating as well.

"Actually...," America began, "why don't you come over here?"

"Huh?" This was a new phrase to Prussia. But before he could truly react to it, America had sat up onto his knees and pinned Prussia down onto the couch cushions by his wrists. "You heard what I said..." The younger nation's eyes were flashing mischievously. Prussia could get used to this too.

"Hey,Al...wouldn't my bed be better?," Prussia suggested. Even though the couch was pretty comfy, he doubted it'd be comfortable enough for this.

"Hmm...good point..." America suddenly scooped Prussia up like a hero rescuing some maiden in distress (which was something Prussia was definitely not used to, but he didn't mind). He placed Prussia on the edge of the bed in a sitting position and tugged at the bottom of his own shirt first, then removed Prussia's. America tossed both shirts on the floor, turning his attention to the albino smirking at him.

"What's that look for,Gilbert?"

"Nothin'...this is just a different side that I've seen of you...so...shall we get going?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, I know a lot of you have been looking forward to the full out lemon scene, but I read somewhere today that M rated stories were being erased and such and the account holders were being banned. I'm not too sure if this is true or not, but I'm just going to be cautious until I learn more before posting the next chapter. (It's kind of fun to tease everyone anyway. Plus, it was making the chapter really long). If anything, I will end up creating a tumblr at some point to host my stories on the off chance of being banned. You can request the link to it by messaging me on deviantart (I think I posted that link in an earlier chapter.) Once the tumblr is created, I will send the link :)

EDIT: My new tumblr has been created. Search for "koldoon". It's title is Koldoon Realm :)

If in the chance I'm removed,I will still be uploading on there


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry about the lack of updates. School and personal stuff has kept me extremely busy (not to mention this was my first smut writing,so I had some trouble with it. I apologize in advance if it kind of sucks.) I hope the wait was worth it .; I'm hoping to continue to update a bit more frequently,we'll see how that promise plays out though. Anyway,please enjoy!

* * *

America pressed his lips to Prussia's gently at first, but it became more and more desperate. Soon their mouths were moving in sync with one another, their breathing becoming ragged. Prussia slid his tongue over America's lips until he was granted access. Their tongues danced and slid in unison through their growing gasps and moans. Prussia groaned as America trailed his lips away and along Prussia's jawline, making the older nation shiver when he contacted more sensitive areas.

America pushed Prussia onto his back gently and crawled on top of him, never missing a beat with kissing, nipping, and sucking along Prussia's neck. He shivered as America finally made his way down to his chest. The younger nation's warm hands trailed lightly down Prussia's sides and back up over his chest. At this point,Prussia had begun to run his hands down America's back, causing the young nation to shiver as he continued kissing down Prussia's stomach. He had to admit, America knew what he was doing.

America glanced up from his position. "That's a cute expression you're making there, Gilbert..."

"C-Cute? Not 'cute', awesome." Prussia chuckled, running his hands roughly through America's hair teasingly.

"Hahaha, fine fine, awesome!"

America dipped his hands beneath the waistband of Prussia's pants, making every movement teasingly slow.

"Nnn...c'mon,Alfred...hurry it up,or I will..."

"Impatient,are we? Hey now,it's our first time, let's just take it...," America insinuated the pause with a lick to Prussia's lower abdomen, "...nice and slow,okay?"

Prussia whined a bit, but agreed. Guess there was no rush. Unless Germany came home early. Then there might have to be a bit of a rush...eh,naw, screw it. Germany and Italy were always up to something like this when Prussia was home, so why couldn't he-

His thoughts were completely cut off by the sensation of America tugging down his pants and boxers. Prussia felt his face flush as America examined his now exposed member. He was surprised at the expression on America's face.

"This excited already?" America gave him a playful grin.

"W-Well...it's been a while and-ahhh!"

America had run his fingertips up Prussia's length and had begun drawing circles around the tip. His light touches sent wavelength after wavelength of pleasure through Prussia, and he moaned gratefully in response.

"It's been a while? Who else has touched you?" America's tone had taken on a somewhat envious tone to it, but he hid it with a slight chuckle.

"Er...well...Ivan had..." Prussia trailed off.

America was silent for a moment, but then finally leaned up towards Prussia's face again and kissed him gently. This small movement surprised Prussia somewhat.

"Gilbert...you won't be touched by anyone other than me ever again."

"Well...if you wanna keep that promise, k-keep touching me." Prussia grinned widely.

This statement caused Alfred to burst out laughing, but he followed through with Prussia's request. After crawling backwards to his previous position, America clasped Prussia's length in his hand gently. He leaned down and gave a quick lick to the tip. Prussia's back arched and he let out a loud moan he'd been suppressing for a while now. He gasped when he felt America's mouth enclose around him, swirling and licking his tongue all around, with the added feeling of his soft lips moving smoothly upwards to finally rest on his tip. It was obvious that he'd had experience with this before, but never would have Prussia guessed...though the thought of that made his heart heavy with jealousy.

"A-Al...I-I'm going t-..." Prussia couldn't finish the sentence. However, instead of feeling America continue, he felt him stop instead. Prussia glanced down at him in confusion.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear...I'm not going to let you finish just yet..."

America began sliding down his own pair of pants and boxers, never looking away from Prussia's awed expression. The American's body was beautiful,well shaped and slightly tan. His muscles moved fluidly beneath the skin. Very rarely was Prussia stunned by such a build, but for once, he was pretty speechless. He could see America's prominent manhood now that his pants no longer blocked his view of it.

"What's with that look,love? Impressed?" America couldn't hold back a teasing grin.

Prussia pouted a bit, but smiled at the notion of being called a nickname by his boyfriend. "Maybe..."

America laughed a bit, but his face softened. Prussia felt the young nation's warm fingers trailing down his inner thigh. He shivered slightly as America pressed his finger to Prussia's entrance, almost as if asking for permission. The Prussian gave a slight nod and winced a bit as America pressed his digit into Prussia. After he had maneuvered the first finger in, America added a second, and then a third. The sensation of being slowly filled banished everything from Prussia's mind. A single question began to bring him back to his senses.

"Gilbert,where do you keep the lube?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Lube."

"U-Uh,right,um...in...in that drawer there."

Prussia groaned impatiently as America's weight lifted off of him. _**Calm down,don't rush it...this isn't **__**like war conquests or anything like that...we're doing this because we love each other...need to make the best of it...**_Even though he ran the idea through his head, Prussia couldn't calm down. He wanted...hell...he _needed _America. Now.

America returned to his position on top of Prussia, teasing him by applying the lube as slowly as he possibly could. The albino's slightly annoyed expression amused him, but America was beginning to feel just as equally impatient. He spread any access lube over his fingertips and slicked it over Prussia's entrance, eliciting more sounds of pleasure.

"You ready?"

"A-As ready as I'll e-ever be,just...,"Prussia added a small buck from his hips to his statement, "H-hurry up already,Alfred."

The American smirked at Prussia's impatience, but complied to his request. He slid himself slowly into Prussia, allowing for him to adjust to the younger nation. A sharp gasp escaped Prussia's mouth. Damn, it really had been a while, the sensation was almost a foreign feeling to him now.

"D-Doing okay,Gilbert?"

"J-Ja,fine...j-just take it slow,alright?"

"I'll do my best."

America remained still until Prussia could give him any sign to begin moving. After a few moments, the albino nodded, and America pushed himself the rest of the way in with a loud moan. Another gasp caught in Prussia's throat as he continued to be pleasured by his lover. Alfred finally settled into a rhythm after he felt that Prussia had adjusted fully.

Each thrust brought a slight twinge of pain to Gilbert. His hands grasped tightly onto whatever he could grab, America's arms and back,the sheets,even backwards to the pillow. He found he could not stay still in one place too long. After a few more minutes of slow thrusts,the pain finally began to subside and Prussia's gasps were replaced with moans and the occasional slip of America's name. He was finally able to relax more and rock his hips in unison with the young nation.

"G-Gil...you feel r...real good," Alfred gasped haltingly through his movements.

"Y-You feel pretty d-damn good too," Prussia couldn't help but reply with a slight smirk. He had to admit,he was a bit surprised that Alfred had some skills. Some,but not quite as awesome as his own.

America picked up his pace,coming closer and closer to climax. He changed his angle until...

"Ahhhh! Alfred!," Prussia almost screamed aloud. Yes,that's what America wanted, to hit that one spot. He grinned as he continued to thrust against it, with the reward of watching Prussia's different facial expressions, all of which indicating pleasure.

"I-I'm going to...ahh!" Prussia was unable to finish his sentence as he hit climax. A few thrusts later,Alfred followed in his own climax, and he collapsed next to the albino. Both gasping and slightly sweaty still, their fingers laced together and they rolled over to face each other.

"Wow,Alfred...I didn't know you had that in you,kid."

"Hehe, why're you surprised?," Alfred grinned. Even though his face looked exhausted, his smile was still full of energy to Prussia.

"I dunno, you're just a bit of a knucklehead sometimes,I guess."

"Hey! Gilbert,that's not nice!" Alfred pretend pouted at him,but Gilbert simply wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"You know I don't mean it,_liebling._"

America rested his head against Prussia's chest and closed his eyes. "Yeah,I know that."

"Alfred?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you always be by my side?"

"...I hope so,Gil."

The young nation's answer set off an uneasy feeling in his chest,but Prussia chose to worry about it later. Right now was the more important moment, the present,right then. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong.

Nothing at all.


End file.
